Tout commence par un dessin
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Par une belle après-midi d'été, Alice dessine au bord de la piscine pendant que Bella pique une tête. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Jasper !
1. Tout commence par un dessin

Alice dessine assise près de la piscine pendant que Bella nage. Jasper arrive derrière elle et constate que tout ses dessins représente Bella  
\- Il faudrait que tu lui dises, fit il en regardant ces dessins

\- Que je dise quoi à qui ? Fit Alice

\- A Bella, ce que tu ressent pour elle

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Pas avec moi Alice. Tu oublies que je peux lire les émotions et crois moi quand Bella est près de toi, tes émotions ne mentent pas

\- Elle ne pense pas a moi de cette façon, fit la petite brune en regardant son amie nager

\- Lui en as tu déjà parlé ? Fit le blond

\- Non et je ne compte pas le faire

\- Il te suffirait de lui montrer tes dessins. Tu ne dessines pas la même personne jour après jour sans raisons.

\- C'est la seule façon que j ai trouvé pour être proche d elle. Parce que quand je la dessine, j ai l impression de la caresser. Je connais chaque courbes de son corps par cœur, chaque expressions.

\- Tu es accro, fit Jasper en souriant.

\- Qui est accro ? Fit Bella en arrivant alors qu' elle s essuyait les cheveux.

\- Alice a quelqu'un dans la peau, fit le blond

\- Ha bon ? Fit Bella. Tu ne m en as jamais parlé...

\- Parce qu' i rien a dire, fit Alice en faisant des gros yeux à jasper

\- Dis moi Bella, fit Jasper. Alic elle déjà montré ses dessins ?

\- Jamais non, c est son jardin secret.

\- Tu devrais lui demander a les voir !

\- Jazz ! Gronda Alice

\- Oulaaaa, fit il en riant. Tu me ferais presque peur ! Je vous laisse moi. Soyez sage mais pas trop, fit il en souriant avant de s éloigner.

\- C était quoi ça ? Fit Bella en s enroulant dans sa serviette.

\- Jasper essayant maladroitement de m aider...

\- Je vois.. fit Bella sans comprendre. Ça t ennuie si je monte me changer ?

\- Non du tout, je vais en profiter pour ranger mes affaires.

\- D'accord alors

Bella fila a l intérieur tandis qu' Alice ramassait ses affaires et ses croquis.

.

Une demie heure plus tard, c est une Bella vêtue d un mini short noir et d un débardeur bleue clair qui débarqua dans la chambre de la petite brune. Elle fut surprise de ne pas l y trouver. Elle scruta la pièce a la recherche de son amie quand son regard fut attiré par le carnet a dessins de la jolie vampire. Piqué par la curiosité et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Jasper, la jolie brune traversa la pièce pour ouvrir son carnet et fut surprise de n y trouver que des dessins la représentant.

\- Bella ! Fit Alice en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Excuse moi, j étais curieuse de voir tes dessins...

\- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, fit la petite brune en s affairant à tout faire disparaître de sa vue.

\- Allie...

\- Je sais, l interrompit la jeune femme. C est bizarre...

\- Tu dessines toujours la même personne...

\- Oui je...fit Alice gênée

\- Est ce que c est bien moi ?

\- Oui..

\- Pourquoi ? Fit Bella

\- Parce que... parce que c est la seule façon que j ai d être proche de toi...

\- Proche ?

\- Quand je te dessine, j ai l impression de te caresser...tu as des courbes qui me rendent dingues, avoua la petite brune en baisant la tête. Je pourrais passer des heures a te dessiner, à te caresser.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de son amie pour lui faire relever la tête.

\- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m aie dites, souffla Bella avant de combler la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. D abord surprise, Alice ouvrit des grands yeux avant de se ressaisir et d attirer la belle humaine contre elle et de lui rendre son baiser, fermant les yeux pour savourer le moments.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l as jamais dit ? Fit Bella après ce baiser.

\- Je pensais que tu préférais mon frère, souffla Alice en posant son front contre le sien.

Cette remarque fit sourire Bella.

-Tu es la Cullen que je préfère, fit elle en souriant. Souriant à son tour, Alice s empara des lèvres de la belle humaine avec fougue. Rapidement, la tension dans la pièce les fit perdre la raison, Bella fut la première a glisser une main sous le haut de la petite brune pour caresser son dos faisant grogner celle ci de bonheur.

\- J aime tellement t entendre grogner, souffla Bella.

\- Tu sais que ça devrait te faire peur ?

\- Rien en toi ne faire peur Allie.

Souriant de plus belle, la belle vampire scella a nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Bella qui répondait à cet échange avec fièvre. Rapidement, les deux jeunes atterrirent sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce, Alice dominant Bella. Loin de vouloir rester sagement à s embrasser, la petite brune fit lentement remonter le haut de la belle humaine et ronronna de bonheur en sentant que celle-ci se laissait faire. Forcée de rompre leurs baiser pour se dévêtir, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous vêtement.

\- Allie ? Souffla Bella

\- Hum hum ? Fit celle ci, en embrassant sa nuque.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Cette question fit sourire la petite brune, après tout, elle avait déjà eu des relations avant et n avait pas peur de la suite des événements.

\- Si je suis sure de vouloir te caresser autrement que dans mes pensées ? Fit elle. Bon dieu, oui !

Bella ne pu retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres

\- Je voulais dire, franchir cette limite. Si tu vas plus loin et que tu fais de moi une femme, si tu me fais l amour, je serais obligée de te faire l amour moi aussi et de considérer comme ma petite amie.

Alice ne pu retenir le grognement de bonheur qui sortit de sa poitrine et vint réclamer les lèvres de la belle humaine pour l embrasser avec tendresse.

.

Longtemps plus tard, malgré le beau temps, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours à l intérieur, dans la chambre d Alice. Elles étaient allongées toutes les deux, Bella calée entre les jambes d Alice, la tête posée sur son ventre tandis que la petite brune jouait avec ces long cheveux bruns.

\- On devrait peut être pensé à se rhabiller ? Proposa-t-elle

\- Mhhh protesta Bella. Je suis bien la

Alice ne pu retenir son rire.

\- Qu' est ce qui te fait rire ? Fit Bella

\- Il me semble que tu es déjà pas mal accro

\- Il fait chaud dehors, tu es une vampire a la peau de marbre, alors oui, j en profites.

-Haannn ! Fit Alice faussement choquée. Je rêve ou tu profites de moi ?

\- Pour profiter des gens, l autre personne ne doit pas être consentante et gémir à chaque baiser, fit Bella en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur le ventre de la petite brune.

\- Humpphhh, j avoue, fit Alice. C est ta faute aussi, depuis le temps que tu me fais craquer.

Bella se redressa en souriant.

\- J ai crû remarquer oui. Depuis quand est ce que je suis ton modèle favori ?

\- Je n ai dessiné que toi, avoua Alice.

Bella remonta dans le lit et vint l embrasser avec tendresse alors que le soleil venait à se reflété dans la chambre.

\- Tu sais ce que j ai toujours voulu moi ? Fit Bella après ce baiser.

\- Dis moi ?

\- Laisse moi te voir dans le soleil Allie

\- Bon sang j adore quand m appelle comme ça, fit Alice. Ça sonne tellement sensuel.

Bella esquissa un sourire et fit glisser les draps pour découvrir la petite brune.

\- Ce n est pas quelques chose de très beau... fit Alice.

\- Nous tu as raison, ce n est pas très beau. C est magnifique, souffla Bella en posant sa main sur le ventre de la petite brune.

Elle sembla redécouvrir le corps de celle-ci.

\- Tu sens quelques choses ?

\- Uniquement ta main sur mon corps qui me rappelle à quel points j ai encore envie de toi, fit Alice.

\- C est magnifique. Tu es magnifique. On dirait que tu es recouverte de diamants...

\- Personne ne m avait jamais dis quelques choses de si beau, fit Alice en se redressant.

Doucement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Bella et la fit remonter vers sa bouche pour y déposer ces lèvres

\- Bella ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Hum hum ?

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Isabella. Depuis que j ai croisé ton regard à la cafétéria. Alors si jamais ça te faisait peur, il va falloir que tu me repousses Bella parce que sinon, je vais t embrasser et ensuite te faire l amour à nouveau.

Bella sourit de plus belle à cette déclaration et se rapprocha de la petite brune.

\- Alice ? Souffla t elle près de sa bouche.

\- Hum ? Fit elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vais te laisser m embrasser et te laisser me faire l amour parce qu'après, c est moi qui te ferait l amour. Parce que ce que tu viens de me dire n a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais

\- Et c est ?

\- Je t aime aussi.

Alice passa brusquement sa main derrière sa nuque pour sceller leurs lèvres avec fougue et entraîner son ancienne meilleure amie a nouveau dans les draps pour lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

**THE END**

* * *

 **Oulaaa mais je suis en forme moi ^^**

 **Deux os en peu de temps :p**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ? pas trop cucul ?**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Désolée, pas de lemon ce coup ci :(**

 **Merci à ma Marine et**

 **à bientôt :p**

 **B-Swan01**


	2. ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi

Traversant les couloirs du lycée de Forks, Isabella Swan 17 ans, venait de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir reçu un sms de la part de sa vampire préférée. Arrivée sur le parking, elle chercha vivement sa voiture jaune et tape à l'œil et fut surprise de n'y voir que la Mercedes grises d'Edward.

\- Bella ! L appella-t-il.

\- Edward...que fais-tu la ? S étonna-t-elle.

\- Alice m a demandé de passer te prendre.

\- Ha...fit Bella. Elle ne m en a rien dit...

\- ça s est décidé au dernier moment, lui dit le brun.

Alors que la belle humaine s apprêtais a prendre son téléphone pour avoir une réponse de sa récente compagne, Edward fut plus rapide et saisit son sac à dos la contraignant à arrêté son geste.

\- Monte, lui dit-il.

Étonnée par l ordre dans la voix du vampire, Bella ne se fit pas prier et grimpa côté passager avant que la jeune homme ne démarre en trombe.

\- Est ce qu on va à la villa ? S informa la jeune femme.

\- Ce n est pas prévu...

Peu de temps après alors qu ils roulaient en silence depuis un quart d heure, le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner dans sa poche déclenchant la sonnerie attribuée à Alice.

\- Je suppose qu'il s agit de ma soeur, fit le brun.

\- Et alors ? Fit Bella sur la défensive.

\- Depuis quand...vous..

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Lui répondit la jeune femme légèrement énervée.

La colère dans la voix du vampire se fit plus présente.

\- ça n était pas censé se dérouler comme ça, grogna-t-il.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles Edward ?! S énerva Bella alors que la voiture prenait de la vitesse.

\- Alice et toi !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

\- Pas avec moi Isabella ! gronda le brun en accélérant encore.

\- Personne n est au courant, fit Bella. Comment...

\- Les pensées de ma soeur ne sont pas très discrète depuis quelques jours !

\- Qu...quoi..mais...

\- Elle repense sans cesse à votre après-midi dans sa chambre, lui dit le brun d une voix monocorde.

\- Ha...souffla Bella en rougissant.

\- ça ne devait pas arriver, fit-il. Vous deux c est...

Le jeune homme amorça un long tournant qui fit paniquer la jolie jeune femme qui s'agrippa à son siège.

\- Edward ralentis !

\- Tu m'étais destiné Isabella ! Ma soeur n avait en aucun cas le droit de me passer devant !

\- Je t'étais destinée ? Fit Bella. Je ne suis pas une chose Edward ! Les sentiments ont aussi leurs places dans l'histoire !

\- Des sentiments ? S amusa le jeune homme.

\- Je suis attirée par Alice depuis que je l aie vue !

\- Sauf que deux femmes...

\- Oh parce que tu es homophobe ? S'étonna Bella. Je t en prie Edward, tu as 109 ans ! Les couples non mixte existe depuis la nuit des temps !

\- Pas dans ma famille !

Le jeune homme amorça un tournant et grilla un feu rouge.

\- Attention ! Fit Bella.

Mais son cri fut perdu dans le bruit de la tôle. Un camion venant de leurs droite avait embouti la voiture grise qui fit une embardée et projeta Edward hors de l habitacle malgré ses réflexes de vampires. La voiture continua sa trajectoire en glissant sur le sol côté conducteur et retomba lourdement à terre, le pare-brise explosé.

\- Bella ! S inquiéta le jeune homme dont l épaule s était déboîté.

De son côté, Alice était au volant de sa voiture jaune et se gara sur le parking du lycée ou elle attrapa son téléphone pour joindre la brune.

\- Alice ? Fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Angela, répondit la brune en se retournant.

\- Tu n'es pas à la villa?

\- Comment ça ? S'informa la brune.

\- Bella m a dit ce matin que tu passais la prendre.

\- Elle t a parlé ?

\- Je suis au courant, oui.

\- Sais-tu ou elle est ?

\- J ai vu Edward passer la prendre.

\- Edward ? S étonna la vampire.

\- Je n en sais pas plus...

\- ça ne fait rien, merci quand même.

La petite brune remonta dans sa voiture et composa le numéro de la belle humaine avant d être saisit d'une vision. Revenant peu de temps après à la réalité, elle démarra en trombe et fonça vers la cinquième avenue ou elle avait vu Bella se disputer avec son frère.

.

Arrivant sur place, Alice constata avec horreur que la voiture d'Edward était en piteux état au milieu de la route et son frère essayait vainement d ouvrir la portière côté passager.

\- Edward ! Gronda la brune en le saisissant à la gorge.

\- Alice je...

\- Qu est ce que tu as fais ?!

\- Je...j ai déconné.. quand j ai capté les pensées de ta vision...ça m a rendu fou ! Elle m'était destinée...

\- Personne n est destiné à personne Edward ! Ou serait le libre arbitre la dedans sinon ?

Énervée, la petite brune relâcha son frère et se pencha à la fenêtre de sa voiture ou elle trouva Bella en piteuse état. Sa respiration était faible et un morceau du pare-brise était planté dans son ventre. Alice sentit ses crocs s'allonger dans sa bouche à l approche du sang de la jeune femme.

\- Aide moi ! Gronda la petite brune à son frère.

Les deux vampires tirèrent d un coup sec sur la portière enfoncé qui sauta sous l effet de leurs forces combinés.

\- Bella !

La jeune femme s agenouilla et posa une main ai niveau de son cou pour prendre son pouls tandis que de son côté, le jeune homme appelait son père.

\- Elle respire !

Tapotant doucement ces joues, elle parvint à la faire reprendre conscience.

\- Al..alice, souffla-t-elle.

\- Doucement Bella lui dit elle.

\- J'ai...j'ai mal...

La brune crache un peu de sang ce qui inquiéta beaucoup la vampire qui tentait de ne pas laisser la jeune femme retirer le verre dans son ventre.

\- Alice, fit une voix masculine. Éloigne toi !

\- Je me contrôle, souffla Alice inquiète. S'il te plait Carlisle, fais quelques choses.

Alice prit doucement la main de Bella dans la sienne tandis que le doyen de la famille Cullen l' auscultait.

\- La police va arriver, fit la voix bienveillante d Esmee qui avait accompagné son mari. Il faut faire quelque chose avant leurs arrivés.

\- Je vais les retenir, leurs dit Edward qui venait de remettre son epaule en place avant de filer.

\- Alice, commença Carlisle. Ce n est pas très bon...

\- Allie, souffla Bella épuisée. Je...

\- Que dois-je faire père ?

\- Son prognostique vital est engagé...

\- Je ne veux pas qu elle meure... je...c est la jeune femme que j attends depuis des années.

\- Alors tu sais ce que tu as a faire, lui dit Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais fait le vite.

Alice caressa tendrement le visage de la jeune femme. Si elle en avait encore la capacité, elle serait en larmes à l'heure actuelle.

\- Bella, fit-elle d une petite voix. Je...je suis désolée.

\- Le temps presse Alice, elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang lui annonça Carlisle. C est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Allie, souffla Bella. Fais le.

Avec une tendresse infinie, la vampire scella ses lèvres à celle de la brune avant de se pencher sur sa gorge pour la mordre. Le corps de Bella s arqua de surprise et de douleurs tandis qu'Alice inoculait son venin en elle.

\- Je...j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, annonça Edward en arrivant. J'ai crevé une de leurs roues. Ils vont arriver.

Lorsqu elle fut sûre que son venin aie pénétré son sang, Alice se détacha de Bella et retira le morceau de verre de son ventre avant de la soulever avec douceur pour l emmener dans sa voiture.

\- Je reste la, fit Edward. J'assume ce que j'ai fais. Prend soin d'elle Alice.

 **** A suivre *****

* * *

Pas fort satisfaite de cette suite mais bon ^^

une review ? :p

thanks !

Bises

B-Swan01


	3. Transformation

Longtemps plus tard, Alice avait installé Bella dans sa chambre et veillait au bon déroulement de sa transformation. Elle avait pris soin de la laver après la cicatrisation de sa blessure et lui avait mis des vêtements plus confortable. Le corps de la jeune femme changeait sous ses yeux. Sa peu devenait plus pale, ses cheveux plus brillants.

Alice était assise près d'elle depuis des heures, sa main étroitement liée à la sienne qui se refroidissait lentement. Au bout d une attente interminable, la petite brune fut frappé d'une vision de son ancienne amie se réveillant. Elle s'apprêtait à alerter son père lorsqu'une pression de Bella sur sa main la dissuada de le faire.

\- Be...Bella ? Fit la petite brune d une voix douce. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques temps à s'habituer à ce que ses nouveaux yeux pouvaient voir. Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant la jolie jeune femme à sa droite.

\- Allie, souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Alice esquissa un sourire et ressera la pression sur sa main.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s est passé ? Fit Bella en tentant de se relever.

\- Doucement, la dissuada Alice. Il faut encore que tu t'habitue.

\- Tu...on...tes mains ne sont plus froides, constata Bella.

\- Ta température est indentique à la mienne.

\- Tu m'as... ?

\- Il le fallait...je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te perdre...

Bella esquissa un sourire et se redressa plus vivement qu'elle ne l aurait voulu, comblant la distance entre elles. Grâce à ses nouvelles capacités de vampire, Bella redécouvrait le visage de la petite brune en face d'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Ne contrôlant pas encore sa nouvelle force, en une fraction de seconde, la nouvelle vampire avait plaqué sa compagne au mur. Celui-ci s'effrita légèrement sur le coup et s'est dans un effort surhumain qu'Alice la repoussa.

\- Dou...doucement, souffla-t-elle.

\- Excuse moi...je...

La petite brune sourit et caressa tendrement son visage.

\- Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Prend le temps de t'habituer à tes nouvelles capacités. Tu vas découvrir le monde avec un regard nouveau.

\- Ce que je vois me plait déjà beaucoup, souffla Bella en se mordant la lèvre.

Alice ne pu retenir son rire et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

\- Viens, fit la jeune femme en l'entrainant vers son lit. Dis moi de quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Edward ! se souvient Bella. On a eu un accident ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour ne pas lui arracher la tête mais à part ça et quelques ennuis avec ton père, je pense qu'il va bien.

\- Ensuite, c'est le trou noir...

\- Tu étais mal en point Bella. La voiture a fait une glissade sur plusieurs mètres, le para brise a éclaté et un morceau t'as transpercé le ventre. J'ai dû prendre une décision...

\- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Allie, lui dit Bella en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Je l'ignore...j'ai agit par égoïsme, pour te garder auprès de moi...

\- Allie, fit Bella avec tendresse. Quand j'ai appris votre condition et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai su que ce serait une chose envisageable.

\- Tu l'avais envisagé ? De devenir un monstre ?

\- J'avais envisagé de passer l'éternité avec toi, oui. Vieillir à tes côtés alors que tu serais restée éternellement jeune...

\- Mais Bella... tu ne pourras pas...

\- Avoir des enfants ? Continuer à voir Charlie ? Allie, j'ai déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix.

Doucement, Bella remonta le visage de la petite brune vers elle.

\- Mon choix était déjà fait, souffla-t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser.

La tendresse entre les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours aussi présente.

\- Viens, fit Alice. Certaines personnes ont hate de te découvrir.

Souriant, Bella se laissa entraîner vers le rez de chaussée ou elle fut immédiatement soulevée du sol par un grand brun qui la serra contre lui.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille petite soeur ! s'éxclama Emmett.

\- C'est belle-soeur, le corrigea la jeune femme.

\- C'est pareil, fit le grand brun. Tu fais enfin partie de la famille et je pourrais agir avec toi sans avoir peur de te casser en deux !

Bella éclata de rire à cette remarque tandis que le jeune homme la reposait à terre.

\- Tu es resplandisant Bella, lui dit Esmée en venant elle aussi la serrer dans ses bras.

Tandis que toute le clan venait découvrir le nouveau membre de la famille, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le vampire au cheveux cuivré.

\- Désolée, fit Edward. Je...

Avant qu'il n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bella avait traversé l'entrée et l'avait envoyé valser à travers la porte d'entrée qui se fractura sous le choc.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! gronda-t-elle en le saisissant à la gorge.

Ne contrôlant pas encore ses nouvelles capacités et aveuglée par la colère, Bella se précipita sur le jeune homme et le saisit à la gorge.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer ! Répéta-t-elle en le soulevant du sol tandis que le jeune homme se laissait faire.

\- Bella ! Fit Alice en arrivant derrière elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Il est responsable de ce qu'il m est arrivé ! Il doit payer !

\- Edward est juste responsable de son idiotie et crois moi, il assumera son geste.

Bella dessera légèrement la prise sur le coup de brun en voyant qu il essayait de parler.

\- Je vais me rendre à la police, lui dit-il. L'autre conducteur n'est pas blessé. Personne ne sait que tu étais dans la voiture.

Alors qu'elle hésitais sur le sort à réserver au jeune homme, Bella senti la main de sa compagne se poser sur son épaule.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-elle. Ce n est pas toi qui parles, c est la colère. Tu es une personne douce et attachante. S'il te plait, contrôle l animal en toi et relâche le.

Laissant tomber lourdement au sol le brun, Bella s'enfuit en courant tandis qu'Edward se massait la gorge.

\- Bella ! Fit Alice en se lançant à sa suite.

\- Quand tout ça sera tassé, je partirai...fit la jeune homme.

\- Ou iras-tu ? Lui demanda Esmee qui avait assisté de loin à la scène.

\- Carlisle me parle souvent d un clan dans les montagnes, je pense les rejoindre. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le mal que j ai fais...

Pendant ce temps, Bella avant couru un long moment et s arrêta à la lisière de la forêt près de la maison de son père ou elle fut rejointe par Alice.

\- Penses-tu que je pourrais continuer à le voir ?

\- Il te faudra un peu de temps pour te faire à tes nouvelles capacités. Et pour résister au sang humain aussi.

\- Est ce que tu m'apprendras ?

\- Je t apprendrais tout ce que je sais souffla Alice en se glissant dans son dos pour l enlacer.

\- Il faudra lui parler...à Charlie. Lui expliquer pourquoi je viendrais moins souvent.

\- Tu veux lui dire pour toi ?

\- On pourrait y aller en douceur, lui expliquer. Je suis sûre qu il comprendrait.

\- J'en parlerais à Carlisle. Ton père et lui se sont toujours bien entendu, il lui parlera.

\- Très bien, répondit Bella.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Alice en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je vais bien...je...j ai perdu les pédales tout à l'heure. Tu m as raisonnée avant...

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'aurais pas franchis la limite. Tu es personne douce et aimante, tu étais juste en colère, lui souffla la petite brune.

Bella esquissa un sourire suite à cette déclaration à demi mots.

\- Laisse moi te faire découvrir mon monde enchaina la jeune femme. Allons chasser.

Se séparant à regret, les deux jeunes femmes filèrent vers la forêt pour assouvir leurs besoins animale.

 ***** A suivre *****

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est court ^^

Mais c'est pour pouvoir en faire encore un :p

ça vous a plus ? :D

Une review please ?

Merciiiii :D

Bises


	4. J'aurais toujours soif de toi

.

Longtemps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent ensemble la porte menant à la chambre de la plus âgée.

\- C est magnifique de te voir chasser, souffla Bella.

\- Il n'y à rien de magnifique dans le fait d'ôter la vie à un animal.

\- mais vous le faites pour survivre alors que tant d autres tuent des êtres humains.

\- Carlisle nous a enseigner à ne pas tuer d innocent pour nous nourrir. Nous tentons de respecter son choix.

\- Il n empêche que te voir courir apres une biche et la rabattre pour la tuer à l écart. Je trouve tes gestes magnifiques. Fit Bella.

La petite brune esquissa un sourire et commença à se dévêtir.

\- Je pense que nous avons mérité une bonne douche.

\- tou...toutes les deux ? S étonna Bella.

\- Oh parce que tu es pudique maintenant ? Tu l étais beaucoup moins il y a quelques jours, s'amusa Alice.

\- Il y a quelques jours j étais quelques d autres. Aujourd'hui j ai d autres capacités avec lesquelles je vais pouvoir te redécouvrir. Et j ai peur de te blesser...je ne contrôle pas ma nouvelle force...

Cette phrase fit rire la petite brune qui retira son pantalon.

\- Qu est ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Maintenant c est toi qui a peur de me blesser. Je trouve juste la situation cocasse. Mais ne t en fais pas, je n ai jamais eu peur de toi, ajouta la brunette en lui faisant un clin d œil avant de s'éclipser vers la salle de bain.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Bella finit par rejoindre la jolie vampire dans sa salle de bain et se dévétit rapidement avant de se glisser à son tour sous le jet d eau chaude ou elle retrouva Alice qui l attira rapidement à elle pour l embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Bella en la contemplant, l eau coulant sur son corps faisant coller ses cheveux court sur son front.

\- C est toi qui est magnifique, fit la petite brune. L'ocre est une couleur qui te va bien.

\- Merci, répondit Bella.

\- Hey, fit Alice en soulevant doucement son visage pour capter son regard. Tout va bien ?

\- Je...oui, oui ça va...

\- Tu n as pas l air franchement convaincue...

\- Est ce que ça t ennuierais si...si on prenais juste une douche ?

Alice ne pu s empêcher de rouler des yeux.

\- Non Bella ça ne dérangerait pas. Nous ne sommes pas obligées de faire l'amour parce que nous sommes toutes les deux tu sais ?

\- Ex...excuse moi, c est juste que...

\- Ne t excuse pas Bella, tu es en droit de ne pas avoir envie.

.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent la chambre de la plus âgée. Celle-ci avait prêté une pyjama à Bella qui consistait en en mini short et un débardeur noir tandis qu'elle même portait une nuisette.

\- Allie ? Souffla Bella en regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers son chevalet à dessin.

\- Humm ?

\- Tu l as mal pris hein ? Sous la douche...

\- Je ne l aie pas mal pris Isabella, répondit la petite brune. Si tu n'as pas envie...enfin la plupart des nouveaux nés ont un désir beaucoup plus accru aux premières heures de leurs transformations et ...

\- Je t'assure que c est le cas, lui dit Bella en l interrompeant. Je sais que si j étais encore humaine, l'envie me devorait le bas ventre en ce moment même.

Reposant son fusain, Alice traversa la pièce à vitesse vampirique et colla Bella au mur.

\- Alors pourquoi me repousser ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Te repousser est la pire des tortures Allie. Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal... je ne contrôle rien. Et si je...

\- Et si tu étais encore plus douce que tu l es d habitude ? Fit Alice.

Bella ne pu retenir le ronronnement de tendresse qui s'échappa de sa poitrine.

\- Tu ronronnes comme un chaton, s'amusa Alice. Tu manques encore un peu d'assurance.

Oubliant sa raison, Bella saisit la petite brune par la taille et la plaque à son tour contre le mur faisant trembler le lustre dans la chambre.

\- Moi je manque d assurance ?

\- C est ce qu on dirait, oui.

\- Je ne manque jamais d assurance quand je veux quelque chose.

Fondant sur la bouche de la petite brune, Bella ne tarda pas à la soulever et à la plaquer un peu plus contre le mur tandis qu'Alice nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Bella retenant la plus part de ses gestes, celui-ci avait résisté à leurs chutes sur le matelas. Bella dominant Alice, elle lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- N'insinue jamais que je n ai pas envie de toi Alice.

La petite brune ne pu retenir son sourire et passa une main dans sa nuque pour l attirer à elle. Mais c était sans compter sur la nouvelle force de Bella qui colla ses bras dos au matelas pour prendre le contrôle.

\- Nan nan, fit Bella. Pas touche. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est d insinuer que je n ai pas envie de toi.

Prenant plus d assurance, la jeune vampire s empara des lèvres de sa compagne et fit glisser une main sur son corps de marbre tandis que l autre la maintenait toujours immobile.

\- Comment ne pas avoir envie de toi, souffla-t-elle en embrassant chaque centimètre de la peau de la petite brune sous elle. Tu es tellement désirable, tellement...

Sans finir sa phrase, Bella finit par relâcher ces mains et pris possession de son sein gauche avec lequel elle joua un instant avant d aventurer sa main droite entre ces cuisses et de caresser son intimité sans jamais aller plus loin.

\- Bellaaaa, la supplia la brunette.

\- Hum ? Fit celle-ci en souriant.

\- S'il te plait... je..

Esquissant un sourire suite à cette supplique à mi mots, Bella l a pénétra de deux doigts sans crier gare faisant gémir Alice de surprise.

\- C est ça que tu veux Bébé ? Susurra Bella.

Leurs corps étaient maintenant recouvert d une fine pellicule de sueur, Bella dominait toujours Alice. Les deux jeunes femmes se redécouvraient.

\- Dire que je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures, fit Bella avec un sourire carnassier. Venant lui réclamer un baiser, la brune ne tarda pas à donner un mouvement régulier à ses doigts, faisant gémir Alice.

\- Sadique, gémit-t-elle.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Bella ne fit que s'agrandir et lui donner plus de confiance. Accélérant la cadance, elle vint mordre sa belle au creu du cou.

\- Dou...doucement...

\- N aie pas peur Allie, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. J ai même plutôt envie du contraire la tout de suite.

Les gémissement de la brunette inondèrent rapidement la chambre ce qui encouragea encore plus Bella dans ses gestes. Lentement, elle aventura sa bouche le long de son corps, fit glisser sa langue entre ces seins, les suçotant au passage et traça le contour de son nombril alors que les mains d'Alice se perdait dans ces long cheveux bruns.

\- Tu trembles... constata Bella.

\- Oui...je...

Les yeux de la nouvelle vampire virèrent au noir en sachant que sa compagne tremblait d anticipation contre elle.

\- Regarde moi, susurra Alice dont la raison menaçait de la quitter. Je veux te voir...

Posant un baiser sur son bas ventre et faisant doucement remonter ces jambes, Bella plongea son regard dans celui de la petite brune avant de titiller son clitoris du bout de sa langue.

\- Meeerdeee ! Gémit Alice de délivrance.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Bella tandis qu'elle faisait tournoyer sa langue sur le bouton de plaisir de sa compagne écartant un peu plus ces jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son centre et la faire gémir de plaisir.

.

Des heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient lové l une contres l autres, les jambes emmêlé.

\- J espère quand même que toute la villa ne nous a pas entendue, fit Bella.

\- Oh si, ils nous ont entendus lui dit Alice. Ils sont tous partis il y a plusieurs heures.

\- Ha...

\- Ne soit pas gêné Bella, il est normal pour un jeune couple de se montrer leurs tendresse.

\- Oui...enfin bon...

\- Bella, fit Alice amusée. Quand Rosalie a trouvé Emmett, nous avons passer des mois à fuir la villa. Chacun son tour j ai envie de dire.

\- Dis moi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu te retenais pas vrai ?

\- Comment ça ? Fit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La première fois...quand j étais humaine.

\- Bella si je n avais pas retenu mes gestes, j aurais pu te faire mal...

\- Mais tu es si douce...je ne pense pas..

\- Bellaaaa...quand un vampire a envie, si il ne se contrôle pas un minimum, il peut sérieusement blesser son ou sa partenaire. Je ne pense pas que Charlie aurait apprécié te voir rentrer avec une côte cassée ou pire.

\- Pire ?

\- Bellaaaa... même si c était la première fois...j ai du me faire violence pour ne pas te donner un coup de bassin un peu trop violent.

\- Oh, fit la brune gênée.

\- C est mignon, s amusa Alice. Si tu avais encore été humaine, tu aurais rougis.

\- Ce n est pas quelques choses dont je parle souvent...

\- De sexe ? Je suis ta compagne bébé, tu peux parler de tout avec moi.

Cette phrase fit sourire la brune qui se retourna pour venir l embrasser.

\- Est ce que ça diminue avec le temps ?

\- De ? Fit Alice

\- L envie, souffla Bella. Ça me ronge le bas du ventre quand je te regarde nue allongée près de moi. J ai tellement envie de te faire l amour que ça en devient indécent.

Cette phrase fit rire la petite brune.

\- 10 ans, c est le temps qu ils nous a fallu à tous pour pouvoir rester plus de deux heures dans une pièce avec Rose et Emmett avant qu ils ne se sautent dessus.

\- Ha...

\- Viens vivre avec moi, ça changera déjà la donne.

\- Tu me proposes de vivre avec toi ?

\- Je sais que ça va vite. Je viens de te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi il y a une semaine et j ai déjà fait de toi un monstre. Alors vivre ensemble me semble la suite logique...

\- Mais...je...ici ? Je veux dire...niveau intimité...

Alice ne pu retenir son sourire à cette phrase.

\- On trouvera autre chose. En attendant, si tu me montrais ce dont tu me parlais ?

\- Tu veux dire, mon envie de toi ? Tu n es pas prête de quitter ce lit mon ange. Je veux te faire l' amour encore et encore.

\- Comme déjà par tout de suite. Pour le reste, on verra.

Amusée par cette phrase, Bella scella avidement sa bouche à celle de la brune pour l embrasser.

 ***** FIN ****

* * *

 **Voilaaaa :D**

 **ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose avec une Bella vampire :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus :D**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore**

 **et merci à Marine pour son avis, comme d'habitude.**

 **A bientôt qui sait ? ^^**

 **Bisous**


End file.
